1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a footpad in particular, to a footpad having pre-press structure design and a carrying device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses, notebooks are becoming to be more and more lightweight and compact. Taking Ultra-Book as an example, which only weights around 1 kg, causing the Ultra-Book prone to shake during operation and become unstable.
Along with the development of touch panel technology and the release of the Window 8 operating system, the touch-control wave for notebooks have aroused, and touchscreens have become the mandatory specification for new generation notebooks. However, when the opening angle of the display is too large, the notebook may start to tilt and become unstable as the result of unbalance weight distribution.
Stability is one of the critical design aspects for the casing of most electronic device. For instrument with high precision such as medical instrument, supporting structures with stability and anti-shock mechanism are the most critical considerations for the exterior structure. In view of U.S. Pat. No. 8,218,313, which provides a footpad design of electronic device however the invention does not provide stability and anti-shock effects therefore cannot resolve the issue of the electronic device becoming unstable and wobbly due to unbalance weight distribution.
Henceforth, the inventor believes that above mentioned problems can be improved, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, the inventor proposes a reasonable and effective design which can improve upon the above mentioned deficiencies.